Ansias
by CamiBon
Summary: Isabella Swan aparenta ser una adolescente normal, sin embargo es una asesina que tiene que lidiar con el amor no correspondido, sus ansias de sangre y el deseo de poseer la vida de una persona en sus manos. Edward Cullen es su futura victima... o eso cree. Todos tenemos secretos ¿Verdad? No solo Bella... - Au. OoC. Posibles Lemons.
1. Sinopsis

**Ansias**

 **Declaimer: ** Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer. La trama es completamente mía.

 **Nombre del fic: ** Ansias.

 **Presencia de:**

 **\- Au** (Universo alterno)

 **\- OoC** (Fuera de personaje)

 **Clasificación:** Fiction Rated M

 **Advertencias:** Clasificación M por posibles Lemons y posible uso deliberado de lenguaje fuerte y/o grosero.

* * *

 _ **Sinopsis**_

Isabella Swan ante la vista de cualquier persona de su ciudad es la típica adolescente de La Plata, no obstante no es tan normal como aparenta ser. Tiene varios conflictos con los cuales debe de lidiar cada día: el amor no correspondido, sus ansias de sangre y el incontrolable deseo de poseer la vida de una persona en sus manos.

La combinación de estos problemas puede resultar conflictiva cuando Edward comienza acercarse a ella. Se puede volver letal cuando deseas poseer todo de él, incluso su vida.

Pero, todos tenemos secretos ¿Verdad? No solo Bella Swan... Los monstruos más hermosos saben ocultar sus facetas más perversas de maravilla.

¿Qué sucede cuando amas a alguien con todo tu potencial asesino? ¿Hasta dónde serias capaz de llegar? ¿Cuáles son tus límites?

 _Ten cuidado, se rápida en este juego, se audaz, avanza con cautela de casillero, se atenta porque a veces la partida puede tomar un giro inesperado y hasta_ ** _el mejor cazador... puede ser cazado._**

* * *

 **Nota de autora:** ¿Les parece suena interesante? ¿Creen que deba continuar escribiendo? Por favor, dejen su opinión, criticas constructivas o lo que les gustaría que haya en este fic.

Saludos.


	2. Prologo

**_Prólogo_**

Corrí exasperadamente entre los árboles.

No solo estaba aterrada debido a la oscuridad y a lo muy desorientada que me encontraba en aquel lugar que muy pocas veces había concurrido con amigos, sino que también estaba siendo perseguida por alguna clase de psicópata asesino.

Mis piernas comenzaban a desfallecerse.

No podía dejar de reprocharme una y otra vez el hecho de haberme involucrado en todo aquello, pero sobre todo me reprochaba el haber sido tan ingenua como para no notar la abrumadora realidad que me rodeaba.

¿En qué momento la situación se me había ido de las manos? ¿Cómo pude dejar que…

Tenía el gran deseo de gritarle que yo era uno de los suyos. Gritarle que comprendía lo gratificante y ameno que se sentía poseer la vida de una persona en tus manos y el poder de decidir su futuro entero. Quería informarle que mi existencia tenía más valor del que él o cualquier persona conceptuaba que tenía, y que podría serle de mucha ayuda. Pero no podía, yo no era más que una más de sus víctimas ante la vista de aquel cazador implacable.

El corazón me latía demasiado rápido, daba la sensación de que en algún momento se me saldría del pecho. Ante cada respiración los pulmones me quemaban, como si un fuego interno los fuera consumiendo poco a poco en cada inhalación. Aun así no me detenía, porque mi instinto de supervivencia me indicaba que si lo hacía iba a morir.

Mientras corría desesperadamente analizaba con rapidez varios sitios para estar a salvo, buscando algún refugio para poder esconderme, sin embargo, fuera donde fuera no tenía escapatoria alguna. No tenía opciones. Mi cazador contaba con ventajas que yo no tenía, estaba al menos unos diez pasos delante de mí y siembre lo había estado. No tenía probabilidades de salir con vida.

Irónico ¿Verdad? La cazadora esta vez estaba siendo cazada…

Luego de correr durante minutos, en un intento desesperado por salvarme, me escondí en un lugar desconocido y, aparentemente, sin salida, al final de un caminito ubicado dentro del Parque Pereyra Iraola.

Resultaba ser algo tonto en realidad refugiarse allí. Estaba muy consciente de que aquello era una de las peores opciones cuando alguien intentaba acabar con tu existencia. Pero cuando el instinto te falla, todo lugar parece ser una buena opción.

Todo lugar menos en las garras del cazador.

Me oculté detrás de un gran árbol tumbado que había encontrado allí. Me acurruqué con miedo, como si de una niña pequeña se tratara, y con ambas manos me tapé el rostro, intentando pensar en otra cosa, pero la situación por la que estaba pasando me superaba por completo. Tenía que calmarme y respirar a la normalidad rápidamente, de lo contrario, mi respiración agitada podía delatarme fácilmente y me llevaría a mi propia destrucción.

Escuché pasos que se dirigían hacia mí, y el terror por primera vez en muchos años invadió mi cuerpo completamente. El instinto de supervivencia esta vez me estaba fallando, no tenía escapatoria, no podía huir, solo me quedaba afrontar la situación.

Las hojas crujían bajo los pies de mi cazador furtivo, quien me buscaba. Listo para acecharme.

 _«Maldición»_ Pensé algo aterrada.

Se escuchó un ruido a lo lejos que no podía distinguir de dónde provenía, ni quien lo había provocado.

Apreté mi mandíbula con fuerza, esperando aquel final atroz, deseando escapar de aquel destino inexorable. Las pocas esperanzas que tenia de sobrevivir se habían disipado por completo.

Era inevitable. Mi vida estaba en las manos de aquel asesino, y ahora no podía hacer nada más que suplicar clemencia.

—¡Alto ahí! – gritaron iracundamente.

Cerré mis ojos, no quería ver lo que seguía.

—Por favor – supliqué por lo bajo -. Por favor, ten piedad…

Lo siguiente que escuché fue un grito que salía desde lo más profundo de mí ser, acto seguido solo se oyó un disparo ensordecedor…

* * *

 **Nota de autora:** ¿Que les pareció este comienzo? ¿Algún comentario o critica constructiva?

Intente escribir este fic miles de veces, sin embargo siempre termino borrandolo porque siento que es poco interesante y que nadie lo lee. Esta vez supongo que sera la ultima vez que voy a intentar ya que preferiría empezar otra historia o algo por el estilo.

Les cuento, como una especie de adelante y de paso hago un par de aclaraciones. Quiero enfocarme al principio en como es Bella, mas allá de que se continuara desarrollando y modificando acorde avance la historia quiero mostrar como es ella y como comienza todo. Por eso quizá no habrá mucho dialogo, aunque intentare que si lo haya.

No tengo nada definido por el momento, es decir, no tengo toda la historia armada. Quiero escribir capitulo por capitulo y que vaya tomando "forma" de a poco.

Tengo planeado escribir algunos lemons en el futuro, quizá ocurran en los primeros capítulos o quizá después. Como dije, no hay nada definido.

En fin, saludos y espero sus reviews.


	3. Ansias

**Declaimer: ** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer. La trama es completamente mia.

* * *

 **Ansias**

 **S** _angre. Sangre. Sangre._

Las múltiples voces que repetían las mismas palabras en mi cabeza cada vez amplificaban más la intensidad de sus gritos. Las sentía como si todas estuvieran gritando al mismo tiempo, exigiéndome alimentar mis ansias de sangre antes de enloquecer por completo. Provocaban que tan solo pensara en satisfacer mis necesidades y en detener aquellos alaridos.

Se manifestaron más voces, mucho más intensas que las anteriores, que quizá siempre habrían estado presentes pero en mi vida les había puesto atención. Estas eran en reflejo de lo que me convertiría, de lo que llegaría a ser si perdía mi sensatez: un monstruo con sed de aquel líquido.

Las inexorables manecillas del reloj avanzando, y el pavoroso sonido que provocaba el golpeteo de la aguja al transcurrir el tiempo no era de gran ayuda, de hecho, acrecentaba velozmente mi necesidad de sangre.

 _Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac._

Las voces se incrementaban culminando en un canto que parecía eterno y espeluznante. Era una especie de sonata conformada por todas las almas atrapadas en las tinieblas. Sofocantes, aterradoras y exasperantes, con la necesidad sangre para conseguir una completa armonía y poder cesar.

Me tomé la cabeza con fuerza con ambas manos casi tirándome del pelo. Quería gritar que se detuvieran, pero no podía. Cerrando los ojos mientras apretaba mi mandíbula con fuerza deseaba con mi alma que se callaran por unos instantes. Necesitaba silencio, necesitaba paz y tranquilidad por unos segundos.

Intenté pensar en una pradera repleta de mis flores favoritas, también me imaginé a mí corriendo entre ellas y disfrutando de la hermosa brisa, no obstante fue en vano. Nada me serviría, no había otra manera posible para apaciguar aquellos gritos de mi conciencia, solo se detenían si les daba lo que querían.

Muchas veces estas voces al unísono me pedían —más bien me obligaban— hacer cosas que yo no deseaba, pero si no las llevaba a cabo estas se intensificaban al punto de convertirse en un sufrimiento inexplicable. Era insoportable, me sofocaban hasta que pierda la poca cordura que poseía.

Sabía que todo lo que me pasaba era psicológico, tan solo eran alucinaciones, un juego de mi propia psiquis, sabía que si intentaba controlarme podría evitar cometer actos sádicos, no obstante parecía ser inevitable, pues mi mente tenía un dominio total sobre mi cuerpo.

 _Muerte._

Otra palabra asociada a mis ansias de sangre y mis pensamientos difusos, pasó por mi cabeza como un rayo, haciendo que cerrara los ojos nuevamente para poder controlarme y no dejarme llevar por aquella fuerza que quería someterme.

No iba a permitir que esto me dominara.

 _Vamos, Bella. Ambas sabemos muy bien lo que deseas._

El impulso de satisfacer mis necesidades aumentó de golpe, y ya no tuve más control sobre mi cuerpo. Ya no podía controlarlo porque nuevamente algo me empujó al vacío arrojándome a un abismo y tomó el mando temporalmente.

Yo sabía lo que sucedía, lo que hacía, e incluso lo que pasaba por mi mente en aquellos instantes, sin embargo era como una estúpida marioneta manejada por un titiritero. Mis movimientos eran controlados y ya no podía pensar con lucidez. Al menos no completamente.

El cadáver de un muchacho joven yacía a centímetros de mis pies.

Observé con atención aquella mirada vacía y la palidez característica de un cuerpo inerte. Lo contemplaba con los ojos iluminados, deseosa de sangre y con una sonrisa de plena satisfacción al ver aquel líquido que tanto valía para mí, derramado por el suelo.

Solo se oía mi respiración agitada y el latido irregular de mi corazón en la habitación.

Me acerqué al rosto lentamente y la yema de mis dedos recorrió su mejilla con sutileza, lentamente recorriendo su frio e inexpresivo rostro. Luego, le cerré los ojos para que no observara mis futuros movimientos.

Sabía que estaba muerto, pues el latido de su corazón había cesado hacia unos sesenta minutos atrás, pero yo sentía que aquellos ojos, vacíos y celestes cual cielo, analizaban detalladamente cada uno de mis rasgos, cada uno de mis movimientos y mis expresiones.

Suspiré.

Continúe pasando mis dedos sobre sus mejillas, hasta llegar a sus labios. Pasé mi dedo índice, mientras me mordía el labio en un intento desesperado por reprimir el impulso de besarlos, de sentir el contacto de sus labios con los míos antes de abandonar su cuerpo en la cabaña.

Por un segundo el impulso se intensificó. Jamás en mi vida había contemplado algo tan bello, tan… hermoso.

Su fastuoso rostro tenía los rasgos perfectos. Su cabello color bronce, brillante estaba algo despeinado. Aun podía recordar aquellos ojos celestes con una expresión de terror, también recordaba aquellos labios rosados y su voz suplicando piedad mientras yo oía sus plegarias sin clemencia. Su cuerpo, inerte, aun bañado en sangre se veía hermoso, completamente perfecto.

Y sus labios… ¡Oh sus labios! Eran descomunalmente tentadores.

 _Hazlo, Isabella… Que la incertidumbre no te domine. Hazlo._

Mis labios rozaron los suyos por primera vez en mi vida, y fue casi inevitable que al sentir mis labios sobre los suyos se me dibujara una sonrisa de felicidad. Había deseado hacer eso durante tanto tiempo, había fantaseado besarlo desde la primera vez en que lo vi, que incluso en aquellos instantes aún se me hacía increíble.

Me separé de su cuerpo, y vi algo extasiada el cadáver del joven que había amado en secreto durante tanto tiempo.

Minuciosamente limpié la sangre del piso, sin dejar ni una sola mancha. Ni una evidencia. También limpié los cinco cortes perfectos en su cuerpo escrupulosamente, para luego poner una venda sobre cada una, como si eso sirviera de algo. Le saqué la ropa manchada con sangre para ponerle algo limpio.

Sabía que todo eso era un desperdicio de tiempo, pero tenía esa necesidad de hacerle saber a Edward —aunque estaba muerto—, cuanto lo apreciaba y admiraba su belleza. Quería hacerle sentir, que aun después de la vida lo seguiría amando en secreto, a pesar de que ahora tan solo parecía ser uno más una de mis víctimas.

Tenía la esperanza de que en su próxima vida nos volveríamos a encontrar, y esta vez haríamos lo que jamás pudimos hacer: amarnos.

—Oh Edward… - susurré contemplándolo por última vez -. Si tan solo te hubieras fijado en mí… el desenlace de tu historia, nuestra historia hubiera sido diferente.

Me miré al espejo. Acomodé mi largo cabello castaño, acto seguido observé mi ropa antes de salir de aquella cabaña que había encontrado en medio de un bosquecillo. Sonreí y me alejé caminando de la escena de mi crimen perfecto mientras cantaba una cancioncilla.

Ahora tan solo tenía que actuar con normalidad, como siempre actuaba luego de cometer un homicidio. Tendría que fingir que nada hubo ocurrido, como si jamás me hubiera manchado las manos de sangre, cometiendo el acto más impuro que el ser humano puede cometer, como si jamás hubiera atentado contra la vida de alguien.

He de admitir que un animal salvaje y asesino por naturaleza me parecía mucho menos cruel que un humano. Porque nosotros podemos manejarnos mediante los usos de la razón, la racionalidad, aunque la cordura muchas veces se pierde cuando nos dejamos llevar por un instinto.

Un instinto asesino.

Yo me dejaba llevar por mi instinto asesino, y mataba sin piedad, pero como así también parecía que si no tuviera emociones, si las tenía y a veces me sentía algo mal por aquellas personas. Cuando estaba a punto de quitarles la vida deseaba que huyan, que se alejen de mí, me sentía como un lobo hambriento en un momento de debilidad, deseando que la oveja huya para salvarse. Por otro lado, me fascinaba hacer eso porque por un segundo jugaba a ser Dios, de hecho… me sentía Dios.

— ¡Bella! ¡Bella! – una voz femenina muy aguda me sacó de mis propias cavilaciones.

Alice, mi mejor amiga de la infancia y también hermana de Edward, agitaba su mano frente mi vista mientras me nombraba repetidamente con su muy aguda voz. Solía hacer eso cuando yo me sumía en mis pensamientos psicópatas, aunque claro, ella no sabía qué clase de pensamientos pasaban por mi mente cuando me quedaba observando un punto fijo.

— ¿Y cómo vas con Edward? – me preguntó luego de darle una mordida a su manzana y dejarla sobre la mesa.

Pegué un pequeño saltito en la silla al oír ese nombre.

—Déjame pensar un segundo – puse mi dedo índice en mi boca y puse una expresión pensativa bastante falsa -. Día mil cuatrocientos noventa y tres, Edward Cullen aún no sabe de mi existencia.

Fingí leer la pequeña libreta que llevaba conmigo, en la cual anotaba algo todos los días. En voz alta dije:

—Oh ¡Espera! En el día mil cuatrocientos cincuenta y cuatro Edward y yo cruzamos miradas, que duró aproximadamente tres segundos…

Con Alice estallamos de la risa, y por un segundo todos los alumnos del instituto nos miraron, probablemente por la estrepitosa risa de mi mejor amiga.

A pesar de que Edward era su hermano, sabía perfectamente lo loca que me encontraba por él. Y de hecho, le agradaba mucho la idea de que en algún futuro podríamos llegar a ser cuñadas. Lamentablemente, Edward, no se percataba de mi existencia.

—Creo que deberías hablarle – me aconsejó, pero yo negué con mi cabeza de inmediato, negándome completamente a dirigirle la palabra si él no lo hacía -. Bien, como sea. Yo me voy, tengo clase de sociología.

La saludé dándole un abrazo mientras le sonreía amistosamente y rápidamente se fue a la clase de química, dejándome a mi sola con la compañía de mis libros.

Increíblemente, Alice era la única persona en el mundo a la cual no le haría daño, ya que era la única en estar en cada uno de los momentos de la vida, deteniendo mis caídas e incluso levantándome del suelo. Sabía que no me traicionaría jamás, que ella era la clase de amiga que me ayudaría a ocultar un cadáver.

Me levanté de la mesa dejando a un lado todos mis pensamientos. Tomé mi mochila, junto con mis libros apoyándolos sobre mi pecho y apretándolos con fuerza, como solía hacerlo casi siempre.

Comencé a caminar con ligereza por los pasillos atestados de gente, pero en el camino un cuerpo impactó con el mío y papeles volaron por el aire para luego aterrizar en el suelo.

Los recogí uno por uno desesperadamente, sin observar a quien le había tirado los papeles. No quería perder mi tiempo, pero quedaría muy grosero si no lo hacía.

Ambos levantábamos los papeles, y en eso, una mano rozo la mía, provocando que una sensación placentera me recorriera de pies a cabeza… Era inexplicable, imposible de describir. Se asemejaba a una corriente eléctrica pequeña que me estremecía, e incluso provocó que mis ojos se cerraran por un segundo ante tal placer que me provocaba.

Todos y cada uno de mis demonios se apaciguaron ante su contacto. Parecía que las fogosas paredes del infierno hubieran cesado. Y si ese era mi averno, hubiera elegido permanecer allí por el resto de mi existencia, acompañada por el único demonio capaz de convertirlo con tan solo sentir su mano rosando la mía.

Abrí los ojos, pero seguí mirando hacia abajo, embelesada, perdida. No sabía la razón, pero no podía mirar a aquella persona.

Entonces sentí que unos dedos se deslizaban por mi mejilla con sutileza y esto hizo que levantara mi mirada como acto reflejo.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? – me preguntó con una voz suave, era como una voz angelical. Quizá exageraba, pero tenía un timbre de voz realmente hermoso.

—Soy Isabella Swan, pero dime Bella – respondí casi en un susurro, muy nerviosa ante la presencia de aquel chico. Era intimidante.

Aquellos ojos celestes como el mar se conectaron con los míos. Me pareció que el tiempo se congeló durante unos instantes, haciendo que mis nervios aumentaran y mi respiración se cortara por unos segundos que parecían ser eternos.

Ni la cazadora más despiadada de todas podría evitar caer rendida a sus pies al verse reflejada en su mirada. Hasta la asesina más inclemente querría quedarse atrapada en aquella cárcel, siendo condenada a mil cadenas perpetuas, deseando no vislumbrarse más que en esos ojos. Su libertad y toda la locura, prisionera de estos.

 _¡Oh tonta Isabella! ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Desde cuándo te comportas de esa manera tan estúpida al estar frente a tu futura victima?_

— ¿Sabes una cosa, Bella? – negué con la cabeza tontamente, sin saber realmente que decir e intimidada por su mirada del color del cielo. Sus dedos contornearon mi brazo desnudo -. Eres realmente hermosa. Eres como una rosa, o quizá como la brisa de verano…

Sentí mis mejillas arder y en ese instante bajé mi cabeza, avergonzada.

Me volví a sentir como una niñita, dulce e inocente, que se sonroja por los cumplidos de su príncipe azul. Por un segundo volví a creer en historias de princesas siendo rescatadas del dragón por su príncipe. Ante aquella situación, me sentí como una rosa, delicada y frágil, más allá de sus espinas.

—Yo emm…

—Oh, disculpa. No me presenté – soltó una sonrisita pícara -. Soy Edward, Edward Cullen.

Y por un segundo me pareció oír un imperceptible _«Tu futura victima»,_ pero tal vez mi mente me había engañado…

* * *

 **Nota de autora: Bueno, acá esta el primer capitulo. Espero que les sea de su agrado y si tienen alguna idea, critica constructiva, o algo por el estilo estaría muy agradecida de escucharlos. **

**Tengo una duda para ustedes ¿Quieren que nuestra querida Alice, en un futuro tenga algo con Jasper o prefiere que solo me centre únicamente en el Edward/Bella?**

 **Este capitulo va dedicado a MansenAbril. Gracias por comentar, nena. **

**Sin mas que decir... Abrazos a los que me leen.**


End file.
